Son unas Vacaciones fuera de lo normal
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: A un año después de Summer Time Record, los chicos del Mekakushi deciden tomarse unas vacaciones aprovechando el varnao libre de angustias y problemas...Mientras tanto, Janette y Mary van de vacaciones a Oaxaca, pero se sabrán varias cosas que no sabía el Mekakushi ¿Podrá Mary revelarlas a ellos?
1. ¡Hacia la carretera!

**La volví a subir xD**

**Solamente que hice que tuviera conexión los sucesos**

**Aquí Jeremy y Jennifer siguen vivos**

**Y se fueron de vacaciones a Oaxaca y también está Mary con ellos**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 ¡Hacía la carretera!<p>

Ese, fue el "clic" que siempre esperé, esa era mi camioneta, blanca como la nieve, limpia, al fin y al cabo, Jeremy hizo el favor de lavarla esta mañana, pero en cambio yo, tenía cosas que hacer.

-¡Mary!, ¿sigues dormida?- Preguntó Janette

-¡Ah!, ¡No, ya me estoy levantando!-Le respondí

-OK, prepárate que hoy vamos a la carretera, ¡Genial!-Dijo entusiasmada

Y ella es Janette, dice que debería llamarla Ama, pero para mí eso es incómodo, razón por la cual le digo Janette.

Y mi nombre, bueno, mi nombre es: Kousuke Mary. Soy un Project-Music purasangre real, y por ahora vivo en México.

Me puse mi ropa de trabajo, y mi trabajo es organizar la carretera, debo revisar que todo esté en orden y Janette, es mi secretaria. Fui a la cocina pero vi algo, extraño.

-Carly, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunté con curiosidad

-Ah, ¿Esto? es una bolsa con muchas cosas-Me dijo algo cansada

-Y-ya veo-Le dije algo nerviosa

Me fui de la cocina hacia la azotea, el viento soplaba suave, y las nubes están como mi Ama dice siempre "Nubes del pueblo", el cielo es un tono más azul que otros días "_Ellos, no están esperando_" y yo lo percibía.

-¡Mary!-Exclamó Janette

-¿Janette?-Pregunté

-Podrías guardar mi reproductor por favor, ayer se cargó toda la noche, pero no sé si ya terminó o qué, por favor, revisa que esté cargado y lo guardas, ¿Vale?-Me dijo Jan

-Vale-Le afirme

Me siento sola y extraña, es la primera vez que organizaré la carretera en este planeta, será una nueva experiencia para mí. No estoy sola, debo continuar, si mis padres estuvieran aquí, ellos me ayudarían mucho, debo confiar en mis instintos.

-¡Mary, ya vamos a subirnos a la camioneta, apúrate!-Exclamó Janette

-¡Sí, ya voy!-Le respondí yendo hacía la camioneta

Tal vez sea algo fácil, ahora, conmigo, somos una familia de 8, ese perro labrador es muy inquieto, tengo que encontrar a mis primos, y no sé dónde los voy a encontrar, pero sé, que algo me dice que pronto, los voy a ver, ese infernal día llegará, el día del cumpleaños de mi tía.

-15 de Agosto-Me dije a mí misma, esperando que tal vez, dentro de unos cuantos días le diera su regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

><p><strong>Habrán muchas sorpresas<strong>

**Que luego descubrirán**

**Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 1**

**Los primeros capítulos seran cortos ya que sucedieron el mismo día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**


	2. Carretera plana, curvas y un reproductor

**Aquí el capítulo 2 de esta aventur**

**Puede ser que al principio el Mekakush no aparezca**

**Pero sean pacientes por favor**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 Carretera plana, curvas peligrosas y un reproductor<p>

Atravesamos lo que es el Estado de México, que por cierto, según Janette, tiene muy buenas curvas, y la verdad sí.

Al cabo de una hora, llegamos a Puebla, así es, el lugar de los camotes, me gustaría probar uno para saborearlo.

-¿Cuánto falta, Janette?- Le pregunté

-Ah, Mary, apenas vamos 2 horas viajando, son 6 horas hasta Oaxaca-Dijo entusiasmada

-¿Y qué haces cuando viajas?- Le pregunté nuevamente

-Escucho música, como dulces y hago mis deberes como guía- Dijo ella

Pasaron unas 2 horas y lo único que vi fue la carretera plana, y obviamente, tráfico de coches, lo único que observaba Janette era el cielo, a mí me aburría un poco mirar el cielo.

-Jan, ¿Por qué ves siempre el cielo?- Pregunté abiertamente

-Porque, así me siento tranquila, veo los cables pasar y el cielo azul- Dijo pasivamente

-Buena razón para ver el cielo- Respondí

-Cuando lleguemos, te mostraré las maravillas de Oaxaca- Aseguró ella

A mí agradaría verlas, pasamos unas cuantas casetas, y el viaje me empezó a gustarme más, cuando pasamos unas curvas de introducción, todo empezó a tomar forma.

-Luego de estas curvas siguen las más peligrosas y estará el puente Calapa y Santa Lucía, las más notorias- Dijo con experiencia

Mi ama sabía lo que hacía y decía, ya que, lleva 10 años de experiencia con la carretera, no tenía miedo, tenía sujetado su reproductor sin soltarlo, no cambió de canción ni un segundo.

-Judy, préstame tu teléfono- Pidió Janette

-Toma, no le vayas a dejar sin batería- Le recordó Judy

Sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a hacer, le gustaba eso, tomar video de lo que ocurría. Se movía de un lado para otro, con entusiasmo nos señaló el puente, y nos explicó su historia. Me impresionó ya que, nunca pensé que los humanos hicieran algo como esto.

-Escucha música, te hará bien- Me dijo tranquilamente Janette

Janette, sabía perfectamente que yo me alimentaba de música, y si no me alimentaba, perdería fuerzas, la carretera estaba vacía hice mi deber, mis ojos se pusieron carmesí y con la mirada dirigí lo que cada coche tenía que hacer, mi energía estaba al máximo, le devolví su reproductor y seguimos el viaje sin curvas.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 2<strong>

**Los primeros capítulos seran cortos ya que sucedieron el mismo día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	3. Un mareo

**Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta aventura**

**Puede ser que al principio el Mekakush no aparezca**

**Pero sean pacientes por favor**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3 Una mareo<p>

-Esta ya es la última, Mary- Me dijo Janette

-¿Ya son todas?- Le pregunté dudosa

-Sí, ahora faltan las curvas- Dijo asegurando

-Tengo hambre- Le dije con un poco de agonía

-Ahora comemos- Dijo Janette tranquila

Ahora que todo esto nos está pasando, llevamos muchas cosas, llegaremos bien, pero, ¿Duró tan poco?, yo sentí que no fue ni siquiera 1 hora de que salimos de México D.F., para mí, el tiempo avanza lentamente, por eso, nunca envejeceré.

-Vamos Mary, come, es una torta de huevo con salchicha, son muy ricas- Dijo ella

-¿En serio sabe bien?- Le pregunté algo curiosa

-Claro, debes comer, ya que hemos viajado casi 6 horas, debes alimentarte- Respondió

Esa fue la primera vez que comí una torta, mamá, hacía otro tipo de tortas, para mí eran normales, pero estoy en otro planeta que no es el mío, sabía rico, Jan tenía razón, al primer mordisco, me lo devoré todo hasta que no quedó nada, luego subimos las cosas y seguimos el viaje, estuvo aburrido al principio, pero todo cambió en un solo instante.

-¡Avanza, quiero acción, ahí están las curvas!- Exclamé como nunca antes

-Mary tiene razón, ¡Avanza!- Me apoyó Jan

Luego de animar un poco la carretera, la cara de Janette se puso un poco pálida, no sé por qué, pero se sentó, boca arriba, salivando, con sed y sudando. Nunca la había visto de esa forma, hasta hoy, quise reanimarla, pero me sostuvo la mano fuerte, al levantar ella el rostro sus ojos estaban en una tonalidad rojo rubí brillante.

-¡Estoy mareada!, ¡¿Qué no ves?!- Exclamó algo molesta

Sabía que quería decir con eso, ella me lo dijo alguna vez "_Nunca estaré contigo para siempre Mary, tú tendrás que avanzar sola algún día_" y desesperadamente, ese día llegó, reanimé por media hora la carretera, al cabo de 10 minutos, Jan se levantó, su cara volví a ser normal y me ayudó a animar la carretera. Yo me no me quedé atónita, reaccioné y aprobé la ayuda que mi Ama me ofrecía.

-¡Nunca te dejaré sola, Mary!- Me exclamó

-Janette… pero tú me dijiste que yo…- Le intenté recordar

-Lo sé, pero por ahora…- Dijo e hizo una pausa

Ella levantó ambos dedos índices y los puso en sus mejillas y sonrió diciendo:

-Hay que sonreír siempre ¿Vale?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Vale- Le respondí la sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3<strong>

**Los primeros capítulos seran cortos ya que sucedieron el mismo día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	4. Al fin llegamos

**Aquí el capítulo 4 de esta aventura**

**Puede ser que al principio el Mekakush no aparezca**

**Pero sean pacientes por favor**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 Al fin llegamos<p>

Luego de esas curvas arrieras, todo fue normal para mí y Jan, ya estábamos al final de este épico viaje, Janette estaba un poco desanimada, pero al llegar estaría muy feliz y yo ya la conocía desde hace unos 3 años.

-No te preocupes Mary llegaremos en una hora- Dijo nuevamente

-¿En serio crees que llegaron a buen tiempo?- Le pregunté

-Claro- Afirmó firmemente

Jan jamás dormía, al viajar ella era la única de las pasajeras que se queda despierta, y como era tradición de nosotros al llegar descansaríamos un rato y seguidamente ir a la casa de la tía Amelia.

Lo único que veía eran las líneas de la carretera, los árboles frescos, verdes y grandes pasar, los coches y sobre todo, a las nubes pasar apresuradamente, como cuando las personas corren en una carrera contra el tiempo.

-Jan, ¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?- Pregunté curiosa

Mi Ama se quedó un momento en silencio, sin decir nada, para lo cual era propio de ella.

-Oficialmente San Pedro y San Pablo Teposcolula- Dijo con conocimiento

-¿Sabes también el nombre de los pueblos?- Pregunté de nuevo

-Una guía los tiene que saber- Dijo confiada

Es verdad, ella tiene 10 años de experiencia, y apenas yo solo soy un aprendiz de Road Machine, no era casi nada. Atravesamos otro y la expresión de Janette cambió repentinamente

-¡Santiago Yolomecatl!, Padre, ¡estamos cerca, lo presiento!- Exclamó emocionada

-¿Ya casi Jan?- Pregunté algo insegura

-Sí, Mary- Afirmó nuevamente

Solamente después de atravesar dicho pueblo, vinieron las cuervas, solamente subimos una pequeña montaña y bajamos.

-¡Hola Abuelita!- Exclamó feliz Janette

Sabía que Jan visitaría a su abuela, dentro de estos días, pero no sabía dónde vive, solo vi unas cuantas casa pequeñas de madera que se ven a lo lejos y el pasto largo, al subir la montaña conocida, nos sorprendió una cosa

-¡San Pedro Mártir Yucuxaco!- Exclamó felizmente mi Ama

Era el pueblo de Jeremy, del que siempre habla mi Ama, nuestro destino, ¡Habíamos llegado! y a buena hora, a las 5:00 Pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4<strong>

**Con este capítulo se acaban los cortos**

**Pero próximamente habrán otros como de este tipo**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	5. En Tlaxiaco

**Aquí el capítulo 4 de esta aventura**

**Puede ser que al principio el Mekakush no aparezca**

**Pero sean pacientes por favor**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5 En Tlaxiaco<p>

Luego de anoche, de los tamales que la tía Amelia nos dio por el cumpleaños de Janette fueron devastadores, al llegar, Janette insistió en ir al siguiente día a Tlaxiaco, por lo cual, Jeremy, aceptó. Razón por la cual, me desperté a las 8:00 Am, Jan despertó poco después, levantando a casi todos, incluso, levantó al perro.

-¿Tenemos que irnos temprano?, ¿no puede ser más tarde?- Pregunté cansada

-¡No!, porque los quesos se acabarán, y el pan también- Dijo entusiasmada

-¿Ah?- Rezongué

-No importa, sólo desayuna ¿OK?- Dijo corriendo para todos lados

Todos desayunaron lo más rápido posible, Jeremy dio la orden de amarrar al perro, aunque chillara, pero que lo amarraran, fue después que, al igual que ayer, prendió la Urvan, todos se subieron y nos fuimos a las 9:00 Am.

El camino fue espectacular, pasaron las primeras curvas y mi Ama está demasiado emocionada

-Wii!- Exclamó Jan divertida

-Es tan divertida la carretera ¿no lo crees Jan?- Pregunté ansiosa

-Sí, tienes razón- Aceptó

Janette odiaba los baches, porque como estamos sentadas en la parte de atrás, al saltarse un bache "rebotamos" muy feo y Jan se golpea la cabeza haciendo que se moleste. Al pasar una curva en forma de "U" y Jan hizo lo que se le hace llamar "pulso" es decir, empujar parte del peso de la camioneta para que no se vaya al otro lado y cause un accidente, antes de poder llegar tuve un mal sabor de boca junto a un recuerdo.

-¿Mary, te sucede algo?- Preguntó algo preocupada Janette

-Me duele la cabeza- Le respondí con algo de dolor

La razón era una pesadilla que he tenido últimamente estos días y quería que desapareciera. Compramos lo de siempre, Cemitas, pan, tortillas, herramientas, entre otras cosas. Al salir de retorno a Yucuxaco, toda la camioneta estaba atascada de cosas, que las cemitas, que las frutas, no tenía ni espacio para acostarme y echarme un sueñito. Luego de unos minutos le dije a Janette por qué me dolía la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que contármelo Mary- Dijo con confianza

-He tenido una pesadilla en la que estoy en un lugar oscuro, con un vestido rosa y un delantal blanco manchado de sangre, y estoy descalza. Veo gente a mi alrededor, muerta y ensangrentada, a mi derecha está un chico alto, parecía gótico, pero estaba ahorcando a otro con un traje verde, y yo sin ninguna razón gritaba ¡Déjalo en paz!, pero lo peor es que mis manos estaba ensangrentadas, me toqué las mejillas y tenía escamas y tenía sangre en la boca, también tengo un círculo de serpientes negras con ojos rojos y dicen que soy su reina, lo he soñado una y otra vez sin parar. Y oigo que esas 9 personas dicen ¡Mary, ayúdame!- Le conté algo asustada

-Mary, tranquila, son sólo sueños, a veces me pasa- Dijo tranquilamente

-¿Crees que tengan algún significado?- Pregunté preocupada

-No creo, todo el mundo piensa que tiene algún significado pero no lo tienen Mary- Dijo

Esas palabras fueron tranquilizadoras para mí, tal vez tenga razón, son sólo sueños y que algo como eso jamás pasaría, la abracé y ambas nos fuimos afuera a ver las nubes y platicar otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con sueños de serpientes, sangre, personas muertas, un asesino serial, escamas en mis mejillas y una persona con el cabello negro, largo con una cinta roja.

Al regresar de Tlaxiaco Bruce se puso a chillar, porque no le gustó quedarse solo por varias horas, Jeremy hizo que las hermanas de Janette, ella y Jennifer cargaran las cosas hacia la casa.

En la tarde todo estuvo tranquilo al parecer, ya que Jan estaba persiguiendo a su perro Bruce, debido a que se comió un pedazo de pan que le pertenecía, ella se llevaba así con él y más cuando se iban de vacaciones.

Luego ella y su hermana fueron a la tienda y ella no quería ir porque hacía calor, claro, como era verano, para ella era común, de todas maneras, a ella le encantaba el verano, porque es la estación de su cumpleaños.

En la noche, antes de que se ocultara el sol, yo y Jan vimos cómo se ocultaba y fue algo impresionante y misterioso, bueno, era debido al movimiento de la tierra.

-Mary, yo quiero ir al espacio, me da curiosidad ir hacia allá, saber sobre los astro, planetas, estrellas, todo eso- Dijo Janette en tono honesto

-¿No sería peligroso?- Pregunté

-No lo creo, ahí hay 0 gravedad- Explicó Jan

Sí- Eso fue lo que dije antes de escuchar la puerta tocar

Habían llegado los tíos de Janette

Todos pasaron a la cocina-comedor, entonces, Jeremy puso una película de James Bond y de paso la película favorita de Jan "James Bond: A View To A Kill" le encantaba esa a Jan, ya que como canción de introducción, cantaba la banda favorita de ella, Duran Duran, no sé por qué, pero recordé a Simon, mi mejor amigo de la escuela Akasoko, pero eso era otra cosa.

Entonces, para dejarlos ver su película, las dos nos dirigimos hacia el otro cuarto, jugamos con Bruce, unas cuantas bromas con él y me dijo Jan sus próximos planes

-Iremos a la casa de la abuela, a las canchas, a las tumbas y al campo, aunque es muy cansado ir ahí- Dijo Janette

-¿P-Por qué'- pregunté confundida

-Porque te cansas al subir colina arriba, pera bajar es muy peligroso, solamente tienes que cuidarte de las hojas secas ya que resbalan- Dijo tranquilamente Jan

Luego de unas cuantas risas de parte de Jeremy, Amelia y Edward, se fueron despidiendo pero no para siempre, sino un hasta mañana ya que estas vacaciones, serían muy largas y más para Jan. Janette dijo que mañana irán a la casa de la Abuela, sí, es mi primera visita en estas vacaciones con ella.

Pasaron horas viendo otras películas, Jeremy es un aficionado a ese tipo de películas, pero las que más le encantan son las de acción.

Janette, yo y su hermana Sarah vimos Creepypastas por medio de su laptop VAIO color morado.

-¿Y cómo le hiciste para traerlos hasta acá Sarah?- Preguntó Janette confundida

-Los descargué, pero no cualquiera, sino los que son más interesantes- Dijo Sarah

-Janette tendrá pesadillas- Dije burlonamente

-¡No es cierto!- Se quejó Janette haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran rojo rubí

-Jan, necesito que te calmes y no enciendas tus poderes visuales ¿OK?-Dije intentando de calmar a Janette.

No tardó más de un minuto y los ojos de Jan volvieron a ser normales.

Así que me dispuse a no volver a hacer enfadar a Janette, por lo que resta de las vacaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 5<strong>

**Y cumplo mi palabra de que los capítulos sean largos**

**Pero próximamente habrán otros que sean cortos debido a que se desarrollan el mismo día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	6. Un día tranquilo

**Aquí el capítulo 6 de esta aventura**

**Puede ser que sigan sin aparecer **

**Pero esperen T.T**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 Un día tranquilo<p>

Me había despertado, todos estaban ya despiertos, Jeremy tomando un café, Jennifer haciendo el desayuno, Judy tomando café con una concha, Carly en el baño, Sarah tomando leche con chocolate y una cemita, Bruce esperando su desayuno y Janette tomando un té de manzanilla y un pay de queso.

-¡Buenos días, Mary!- Exclamó Janette alegre

-Jan, ¿Irán hoy?- Pregunté dudosa

-Sí, pronto lo verás es muy bonita la casa de mi abuela- Dijo Jan con una gran sonrisa

-Entonces, voy a desayunar

Y me preparé un té, al igual que Janette, tomé un pan, no quería comer tanto, debería guardar para la casa de la abuela, así que me decidí a comerme una cemita.

Al poco tiempo que terminé de desayunar me metí a bañar, ahí uno se baña con cubetas, ya que no hay regadera, pero el agua allí es muy limpia.

No tardé en salir y cambié mi ropa, era totalmente distinta a la de ayer y antier.

Era una playera rosa de manga larga, encima un delantal blanco con las mangas cortas, la manga izquierda es amarilla y la manga derecha es verde, una falda rosa, debajo unos jeans pesqueros que me llegaban arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas con el borde rosa.

Estaba preparada pero hubo algo que me sorprendió bastante.

-Mary, aquí estabas, este…rengo algo que decirte- Dijo Jan un poco desilusionada

-¿Ah?- Me pregunté

Las nubes pasan rápidamente, el cielo es azul turquesa, y el pasto se sacude lentamente. Características así, eran normales para mí y Janette.

-¡Pero qué demonios…!- Me dije a mí misma

Es verdad lo que Jan dijo "_lo lamento Mary, temo que no podrás venir, no sea que le causes pánico a mi abuela, algún día la conocerás, ya lo verás, por lo mientras, cuida la casa, ¿Vale?_"

Cuidar la casa, es lo que haré, dejé a un lado mi taza de café caliente y me puse a ver la naturaleza, había cosas que hacer, así que me puse a hacerlas:

· Lavar ropa, lo cual no fue fácil.

· Limpiar el polvo, fue fácil con mis poderes de Proyect-Music.

· Alimentar a Bruce, lo cual se me encimó y lo corrí a patadas.

· Lavar trastes, tarea fácil porque los lavé rápido.

· Al final, terminé haciendo la comida.

Al terminar todo esto descansé un poco y me puse a ver las noticias, hubo algo horrible. Un accidente ocurrió en la carretera hacia Tlaxiaco, 6 personas murieron.

Nunca me lo creí, al saber que tal vez Janette estaría muerta, su vida es delicada, la mía no, soy inmortal y ella es un mortal.

-No, ¿por qué? ¡No quiero que ella muera! ¡Devuélvemela, por favor!- Rogué

Aunque esté muerta, tengo que seguir con mis deberes:

· Abrí el zaguán y lo atoré con una piedra

· Solté al perro, pero lo encerré en la casa

· Saqué una silla y esperé

Sabía que Bruce iba a estar triste, me dormí, no sé cuándo y no sé cómo, pero al abrir los ojos estaba mi Ama bajando de la camioneta.

-Jan, ¿no estabas muerta?- Pregunté asombrada

-¿Muerta, yo?, no me hagas reír Mary, recuerda que no muero, recuerda que soy una Semi- Dijo algo seria Janette

-Pero en las noticias dijeron que hubo un accidente- Le avisé a Jan

-Sí, hubo un accidente, en el cuál nos tardamos en atravesar, fue una camioneta roja con 4 chicos y 2 chicas, al parecer iban en estado de ebriedad- Confirmó ella

-Wow, bueno, pasen a comer la comida está lista- Les dije a todos

Nunca más pensaré que ellos están muertos, y confiar en mis instintos, mi instinto me había avisado que seguían vivos, pero no le hice caso, ahora, sé, que tengo que hacerle caso, y también que esta tarde nunca se me vaya a olvidar, además tengo que presentarles a Janette.

-¿En qué piensas, Mary?- Preguntó Jan interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Eh?, no es nada- Fingí no pensar en nada

-¿Quieres que te cuente cómo estuvimos con la abuela?- Me preguntó Jan

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Dije sonriéndole

-Primero fuimos a almorzar con mis tíos, al terminar fuimos a la casa de la Abuela. Hace un año mi Abuelita tenía una perra que yo le decía Pachoncita y dijo que ya se había muerto, junto a un gato que tenía ella, ambos se envenenaron y pues…- No terminó de hablar Jan

-Murieron- Dije al finalizar

-Sí, por ahora, la Abuela nos dio comida y preguntó por ti, dijo que dónde estaba Mary y le contesté que te habías quedado en casa- Dijo Jan esforzando una sonrisa

-Le hubieras dicho que no querían que fuera- Le reclamé a Jan

-Si le hubiera dicho eso, mi Abuela e reclamaría a mi padre por eso- Dijo Jan

Y en lo que restaba de esa noche, nos pusimos a platicar de muchas cosas y que mañana le tenía una sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 6<strong>

**Este capítulo lo hice corto por ya saben, es lo mismo de lo que pasó ese día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	7. Descubierta por humanos

**Aquí el capítulo 7 de esta aventura**

**Y si estaban tan deseperados**

**Aquí ya aparecen ¡ESTE ES SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD! JAJA OK no .-.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 Descubierta por humanos<p>

Mientras descansaba y fui por huevos, regresé puse el dinero en la mesa y abrí la ventana para refrescarme, bajó un pájaro y se posó en el poste de la luz fuera de la casa, me vio fijamente, como si quisiera comunicarse conmigo.

Mis ojos se pusieron rojos rubí, y empecé a hablar con el pájaro, le entendía a él y él me entendía a mí. El pájaro no tardó en responderme, luego, se hecho a volar con su familia que lo estaba esperando para irse a casa, me puse a pensar cuando estaba con mi madre, era una purasangre y en la escuela todos se sorprendían con cada cosa que hacía.

**_(Flashback)_**

_-Wow, hazlo otra vez- Pidió una niña con un vestido rosa_

_-¿Esponjar mi cabello como medusa? bueno- Acerté y lo volví a hacer_

_-Eres sorprendente- Me dijo un niño_

_-Por eso me agradas, Mary-Chan- Me volvió a decir la niña del vestido rosa_

_-Volvamos a casa, Mary- Me dijo mi madre_

_-Claro- Le respondí_

_Y volvimos ambas hacia nuestra casa, ahí nos esperaban mi padre y mis hermanos._

**_(Fin flashback)_**

Ah, qué tiempos aquellos, cuando me veían los Music-People los evitaba y los tengo que evitar

**_(Flashback)_**

_-¿Puedo verte directamente a los ojos?- Preguntó una niña con una falda de mezclilla_

_-¡No hagas contacto visual!- Exclamé advirtiendo a la niña _

_-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó_

_-Porque…- No decía nada -¡TE CONVERTIRÁS EN PIEDRA O TE PUEDO MATAR!-_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

¡Qué ridiculeces estoy pensando!, tengo esos poderes de nacimiento, no debería negarlos. Luego me dediqué a cortar unas flores para Janette, mientras hacia mi labor un fuerte viento se hizo presente haciendo que las flores cayeran sobre mi cabeza y se me ocurrió una idea, con esas flores hice una corona de flores.

Al poco tiempo me metí a la casa, del resto de las flores las puse en agua, tome´me taza de café y me dispuse a darle un sorbo.

_Toc-toc_

Mi café que estaba tomando se derramo por todo el suelo. Esos fueron los primeros golpes que he escuchado que haga otro humano sólo conozco a la familia de Janette pero no otras personas, y más si son humanos

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Preguntó una voz extraña

Eran personas, de repente, recordé lo que me dijo mi madre

_-Somos Proyect-Music purasangres y tenemos muchos poderes uno de ellos es hacer piedra a los que te vean a los ojos, tendrás que evitar que te vean a los ojos, utilízalos solo para defenderte- Recordé la voz de mi madre_

_Toc-toc_

Escuché que seguían golpeando, primero quería defenderme pero me retracté y me eché a correr, pero tropecé con el escalón alto, no tardaron mucho y abrieron la puerta.

**_(Flashback)_**

_-…Y luego iremos a ver a la tía ¿Vale?- Dijo algo impaciente_

_-Oye, mira esas chicas- Le dijo a uno de los secuestradores_

_-Secuestra a la de cabellos café oscuro- Le dijo al otro secuestrador_

_-¡Toma esto, perro!- Gritó Janette_

_-¿Jan?- Pregunté extrañada_

_-Mary, necesito que me ayudes con este par de idiotas- Dijo Jan molesta_

_- ¡Tomen esto, y esto también!, Jan, haz lo tuyo- Ordené_

_-¡Guiar la mirada!- Exclamó Jan poniendo sus ojos rubí brillante_

_-¡Y no se atrevan a tocar a mi Janette- Dije dirigiéndoles una mirada seria y fría_

_Y el par de secuestradores se marchó_

**_(Fin de Flashback)_**

Me cubrí los ojos, no quería matar a nadie, a menos que fuese necesario. Ellos estaban sorprendidos ante mi reacción.

-¡SI SE ACERCAN LOS CONVERTIRÉ EN PIEDRA!- Exclamé advirtiéndoles

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna iba a atacarlo cuando escuche una risita de parte de ellos dos

-Nosotros también tuvimos mucho miedo- Dijo uno de ellos, una voz tranquilizante

-Pero no hay porque tener miedo- Dijo otra voz más fina

En ese momento me sentí mareada y me desmayé, recordando lo último una imagen de mí y Janette sonriendo.

Desperté sentada, en una de las sillas de madera, al levantar la mirada, vi en frente de mí la cara de un chico, no pasando de 16 años, los ojos ámbar y un pasador amarillo en la cabeza, que me estaba viendo fijamente totalmente ruborizado.

-Seto, deberías tranquilizarte- Ordenó una chica de cabello verde -Ajam, bueno, ellos son Seto y Marry, los que te encontraron-

Con ella iba un chico alto, de 16 años, un traje verde, los ojos ámbar, el cabello negro y un pasador amarillo en la cabeza.

También iba una chica como de 14 años, el cabello largo y esponjoso, vestía un vestido azul con un delantal blanco y llevaba una capa blanca con rosas.

-N-No me veas, sé que fue repentino verte fijamente de esa manera- Dijo Seto totalmente ruborizado

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó Marry

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamé aliviada

Esa actitud de ese chico, el cabello esponjoso de ella y la actitud de esa peli-verde, se me hacen conocidos.

¡MI MISIÓN!

Al parecer, si que dio resultado, después de 1 año al haber planeado todo, pero bueno, creo que todo esto se pondrá interesante.

-No te preocupes si te sientes sola- Dijo Marry

-¡Nosotros te apoyaremos!- Exclamó el chico abrazándome

De todas maneras me estaba aburriendo, entonces correspondí el abrazo, cuando llegaran Janette se los iba a presentar o tal vez mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7<strong>

**Este capítulo lo hice corto por ya saben, es lo mismo de lo que pasó ese día**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	8. La lluvia que cae

**Aquí el capítulo 8 de esta aventura**

**Y si estaban tan deseperados**

**Aquí en adelante aparecen ¡ESTE ES SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD! JAJA OK no .-.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 La lluvia que cae<p>

Ya pasadas las 4:00 Pm, empezó a llover, había brisa que sacudía el pasto y los árboles lentamente, yo sólo miraba como caían las gotas de agua y resbalaban en la ventana

-¡Mary, vamos a ver una película!- Exclamó alegremente Janette

Al voltear era Jan con 2 bolsas de palomitas, ahora, ella quería descansar, después de presentaría a todo el Mekakushi-Dan. Reíamos, carcajeábamos y nos burlábamos de lo que pasaba con los personajes, hasta que sonó un trueno, la máxima debilidad de Jan.

-¡Ah!- Gritó algo asustada

-¿Te dan miedo, Jan?- Pregunte

-Sí, y mucho- Me dijo sinceramente

-Ni siquiera sabes por qué se forman- Dije un poco sarcástica

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Exclamó con valentía

Me llevó afuera, agarrándome de la mano. Me quería demostrar que no tenía miedo, yo ya lo sabía, que Jan no tiene miedo a nada, solo quería probar su valentía, pero por Dios.

Estoy desafiando a la hija de Jeremy y Jennifer Starlight

Ella es una Semi, es igual de potente que yo, valiente, inteligente, astuta, fuerte, linda, seria, fría y madura.

-¡Mira Ama, lo que encontré!- Exclamé llamando su atención

-Wow es una rana, muy bonita- Dijo cariñosamente

En ese momento la lluvia se detuvo y salió un hermoso y grande arcoíris, Janette me demostró su valentía y que ella no es cualquier Semi, es una Semi fuera de lo común y con ella es mi familia. Luego decidimos entrar a la casa, mientras tanto estaba recordando cuando conocí a Janette en persona

**_(Flashback)_**

_-¿Eres, tú?- Preguntó Janette confundida_

_-Te vine a dar una visita desde Celestana 312- Dije seria_

_-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó Jan más sorprendida_

_-Larga historia, luego te cuento los detalles- Dije friamente_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

-Mary, vamos a seguir viendo la película- Dijo Janette

-Ah, es cierto, se me estaba olvidando- Dije y me fui a terminar de verla

No tardó una hora y la película acabó, Jan se metió a bañar, no le importaba si estaba lloviendo, Jan también sabía las características de la naturaleza, es decir, su comportamiento.

Entonces decidí salir afuera, Carly junto a Judy avivan el fuego, para que ardiera

-¿Cuándo saldremos, de nuevo?- Pregunté a Michelle que estaba estacionada

-Según lo que Jan me dijo es que lo más probable sea pasado mañana- Me dijo Michelle

-¡Eh?, ¿Mañana no saldremos?- pregunté desilusionada

-No, o quién sabe, depende qué diga Jeremy- Me dijo Michelle

**_(Flashback)_**

_-…Y luego iremos a ver a la tía ¿Vale?- Dijo algo impaciente_

_-Oye, mira esas chicas- Le dijo a uno de los secuestradores_

_-Secuestra a la de cabellos café oscuro- Le dijo al otro secuestrador_

_-¡Toma esto, perro!- Gritó Janette_

_-¿Jan?- Pregunté extrañada_

_-Mary, necesito que me ayudes con este par de idiotas- Dijo Jan molesta_

_- ¡Tomen esto, y esto también!, Jan, haz lo tuyo- Ordené_

_-¡Guiar la mirada!- Exclamó Jan poniendo sus ojos rubí brillante_

_-¡Y no se atrevan a tocar a mi Janette- Dije dirigiéndoles una mirada seria y fría_

_Y el par de secuestradores se marchó_

**_(Fin de Flashback)_**

Michelle era la mejor amiga de Janette, junto con sus hermanos Mark y Saffron son inseparables, Jan lloró cuando supo que Mark se iba por su lado, pero de vez en cuando lo encontramos y el nos visita.

Janette tendrá que esperar lo que es hoy para presentarle a los chicos, tenía un poco de miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar ante ellos, solamente podía esperar unos cuantos días para el 15 de Agosto y hacerlos reaccionar a como en realidad son.

En ese momento Janette me llamó de la casa así que decidí irme adentro de la casa.

-Jan, saliste- Dije aliviada

-Sí, como verás, no me tardo mucho bañándome- Explicó Jan

-¿También hoy vendrán tus tíos?- Pregunté a Jan

-Sí, por lo general cuando nosotros venimos para acá ellos siempre nos visitan- Aclaró Jan

Entonces, después de unas cuantas horas de más creepypastas, juegos y muchas otras cosas cayó la noche y nos llamron a comer, luego de comer Sopa de fideo y unas quesadillas de queso Oaxaca fuimos al otro cuarto a seguir platicando

-Jan, ¿No sabes si mañana vamos a salir?- Pregunté

-Le pregunté a mi padre y dijo que no, que merecíamos descansar- Dijo Jan esforzando una sonrisa

-¿Querías salir, verdad?- Pregunté a Jan

-Sí, me gusta salir cuando estoy aquí- Dijo Janette en tono sincero

-Oye, vamos acá atrás a cazar a Slenderman- Dije en tono divertido

-Sí, vamos a cazarlo- Dijo Jan riéndose un poco

Y entonces, nosotras dos, equipadas con luces, el báculo de Janette y su arco de flechas nos dispusimos a capturar a Slender.

-No lo veo por aquí…-Hubo un silencio -¿Jan?-

Me voltee y vi a Janette con la mirada seria y perdida viendo entre las colinas algo, ¿Qué era?, no la sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Jan ¿Qué estás viendo?- Pregunté irritada

-¿Puedes ver eso?- señalo Jan entre las colinas

-¿Qué? Yo no veo nada- Confesé -¿Qué estás viendo Jan?- Pregunté seria

-Los puntos de luz que parpadean en las noches- Dijo Janette en susurro

-¿Te refieres a las luciérnagas?- Pregunté confundida

-No, estas aparecen entre las colinas únicamente en las noches- Susurro Janette

Estaba empezando a tener miedo, ¿Por qué yo no las veía?, de repente Jennifer, la madre de Janette, nos llamó para ver algo.

Fuimos hacia donde Jennifer nos llamó y lo que había visto era un ciempiés que estaba en la rampa por donde sube Michelle cuando solemos salir.

-Janette, tómale foto- Ordenó Jennifer

-Sí- Y Jan con su reloj-contratiempo le tomo una foto

Aquí es muy casual que haya bichos, humanos que no toleran los bichos, no dudarían ni 10 minutos en estar aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 8<strong>

**Este capítulo lo hice corto por ya saben, es lo mismo de lo que pasó ese día**

**El próximo será más largo :3**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	9. Somos el Mekakushi-Dan

**Aquí el capítulo 9**** de esta aventura**

**Y si estaban tan deseperados**

**Aquí en adelante aparecen ¡ESTE ES SU REGALO DE NAVIDAD! JAJA OK no .-.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 Somos el Mekakushi-Dan<p>

Hoy nos despertamos, el resto de la familia no se había levantado aún ye en cierta forma fuimos las primeras en levantarnos, así que en lo que estaban dormidos decidí presentarle a Janette al Mekakushi-Dan

-¿A dónde me llevas, Mary?- Preguntó Jan

-Luego verás- Le dije sonriéndole

Ayer fue cuando los conocí, unos chicos con ropas extravagantes.

Qué ironía.

Una chica con el cabellos verde, un chico parecido a una rana, un muchacho de ojos gatunos, una chica esponjosa, una chica que resulta ser Idol, una muchacha que antes había sido un virus cibernético molesto, un chico con ojos mensos, dos niños de 12 años, una chica con una bufanda roja y un chico alto con ojos negros.

-¿Nos llamaste, verdad?- Preguntó la peli-verde

-Sí, así es- Acepté

-Primeramente, nosotros somos el Mekakushi-Dan, es un placer- Y tendió la mano a Janette

-S-Sí, igualmente- Y recibió la mano

-¿Se llaman Mekakushi-Dan?- Pregunté algo dudosa

-Es broma ¿Verdad?- Preguntó confundida Janette

-No, y yo soy Kido, la líder, tú tienes la habilidad de "Organizar la mirada" y Janette tiene las habilidades de "Reunir los recuerdos de la mirada" y "Guiar la mirada"- Dijo la peli-verde

-Pero primero díganos sus nombres, yo soy Seto- Dijo el azabache

-Mi nombre es Kousuke Mary- Dije sinceramente

-Y Yo soy Janette Starlight- Dijo con seriedad

Al parecer todo el Mekakushi-Dan se sorprendió al saber que mi apellido es igual que el chico rana llamado Seto. Además de que Jan sabe dibujar muy bien anime, esta es una de las cosas más estúpidas que me han pasado en la vida.

Simule una cara de desinterés. entonces todos se empezaron a presentar de nuevo.

-Yo soy Tsubomi Kido, tengo 16 años y soy la integrante 1 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Kido

-Yo soy Kousuke Seto, tengo 16 años y soy el número 2 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Seto

-Yo soy Shuuya Kano, tengo 16 años y soy el número 3 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Kano

-Y-Yo soy Kozakura Marry, tengo 14 años y soy la número 4 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Marry

-Yo soy Kisaragi Momo, tengo 16 años y soy la número 5 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Momo

-Yo soy Enomoto Takane, pero me puedes decir "Ene", tengo 19 años y soy la número 6 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Takane

-Yo soy Kisaragi Shintaro, tengo 18 años y soy el número 7 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Shintaro

-Yo soy Amamiya Hibiya, tengo 12 años y soy el número 8 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Hibiya

-Yo soy Kokonose Haruka, pero me puedes decir "Konoha", tengo 19 años y soy el número 9 del Mekakushi- Se presentó Haruka

-Yo soy Tateyama Ayano, tengo 18 años y soy la número 0 del Mekakushi- Se presntó Ayano

-Yo soy Asahina Hiyori, tengo 12 años y soy la amiga de ese tonto- Dijo señalando a Hibiya

-Espero llevarnos bien- Dijo Janette

-Sí, eso también espero yo- Dije seguidamente

Yo soy Mary, integrante número 10 del Mekakushi-Dan, me veo de 18 años pero en realidad tengo 532 años y mi Ama, integrante número 11 del Mekakushi-Dan y tiene 16 años. Sabía que venir de vacaciones esta vez no sería muy buena idea, pero qué más da, ya vine.

-¿Y por qué están en México?- Preguntó Janette

-¿Esto es México?- Preguntó Seto algo nervioso

-Kano Idiota, te dije que nos equivocamos de avión- Dijo Kido regañando a Kano

-¿Iban a un lugar en específico?- Pregunté al Dan

-Sí, a Los Ángeles, California, pero este tarado nos metió por otro avión que no era- Dijo Kido finalmente

-no fue mi culpa al confundir esos carteles que decían las direcciones- Dijo Kano burlonamente

Luego Kano fue golpeado por Kido, a modo de venganza por cambiarlos de avión Luego me explicaron que Seto y Marry me encontraron debido a que escucharon nuevamente "esas voces" que ya no escucharon por un tiempo. Luego, en una de esas, Seto leyó mis pensamientos y pues trataron de comunicarse conmigo pero al final me indujeron a entrar al grupo.

-Qué ironía ¿Ya tenía mucho tiempo de no escuchar "esas voces"?- Pregunté

-Sí, fue hace mucho- Dijo Marry

-Yo aún estaba muy pequeño, tenía unos 10 años- Recordó Seto

-¿Hace…6 años?- Preguntó Janette haciendo cuentas

-Oh, sí, hace 6 años, ¿Cierto, Marry?- Preguntó Seto dirigiéndose a Marry

-Sí, es verdad- Respondió Marry con una gran sonrisa

Por algo fue que el destino nos encontró, fue cosas del destino que hayan encontrado a 2 personas con habilidades visuales, y la incógnita más perturbadora ¿Qué estará pasando, tendrá que ver con el Daze?

No la sabía aún, pero pronto la tendría que descubrir.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y dejé a Janette platicar con su hermana Sarah, y yo me fui al Daze a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Tía Azami, ¡Tía Azami!- Grité y el eco resonó por todo el Daze

Tardaron unos minutos, para mí fueron minutos, al voltear vi un reloj en la que la manecilla no avanzaba, aquí no había tiempo, no envejecías, ¿Por qué mi tía quiso construir un mundo así?, si ella sabe perfectamente que no envejecía.

-Mary, mi sobrina, ven acá quiero mostrarte algo- Dijo Azami conduciéndome a una gran pantalla –El que te hayan encontrado esos humanos, no es una coincidencia-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté confundida

-Significa, que algo los debió atraer hasta donde tú estabas, el escuchar nuevamente "esas voces"- Concluyó Azami

-Ahora lo entiendo, vendré de nuevo el 15 de Agosto, espérame- Dije y me marché de ahí

Llegué donde estaban Janette y los demás, ví mi reloj, no había pasado ni un segundo en el que había visitado a mi tía Azami

-Ah, Mary le iba a decir mis mejores en los videojuegos de Halo: Reach y Gears Of War Judgment- Dijo Jan impaciente

-Y bien, dilas- Confesé

Luego de unos pocos minutos, Jennifer nos llamó a comer, en lo que comíamos se escuchaba como la lluvia caía de nuevo, era Julio y así es el clima por aquí.

Razón por la cual el pasto siempre está verde vivo

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 9<strong>

**El próximo será más largo :3**

**¡NO PREGUNTEN POR QUÉ AZAMI ES TÍA!**

**Luego lo sabrán, lo prometo**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**

**Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**


	10. Una hábil metirosa

**Aquí el capítulo 10**** de esta aventura**

**Y si estaban tan deseperados**

**Aquí en adelante aparecen **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 "Una hábil mentirosa"<p>

Esto tal vez nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Michelle, ni a Janette, ni a Jeremy, ni a Jennifer, ni a Sarah, ni a Carly y ni muchos menos a Judy.

Desde que llegamos, la carretera tomó forma de humano, que cuando nosotros salimos ella me pregunta: ¿Eres capaz de engañarme y saber qué pienso?

Y bueno, esto me paso en los próximos 8 días:

Había despertado, según hoy no salimos, pero dentro de unos días tal vez sí, así que fui a caminar un poco sobre la carretera, hoy es el día en el que Janette estaba escribiendo su novela en la computadora, cuando de repente vi la carretera en su forma humana

-¿Eres capaz de engañarme y saber qué pienso?- Preguntó la figura muy astuta

"_Engañar la mirada_"

-Ah, no lo sé, ¿sorpresiva de mí?- Dije riéndome de ella

-¿Por qué sorpresiva?- Preguntó algo seria

-Porque al fin pude engañarte y fingí indiferencia de no saberlo- Dije burlonamente

Al parecer se molestó y me dejó pasar. Pero antes de irme me advirtió una cosa, que al escucharla, fue interesante

-Desde ahora, hasta que te vayas, tu pase de salida de este pueblo será esa misma pregunta, prepárate cuando te pregunte- Dijo con tono arrogante

-OK, esto se volvió muy interesante- Me dije algo divertida

Pasó ese día, uno tras otro día y desafortunadamente, se me hizo costumbre mentir, no sólo a la carretera que había tomado forma humana, sino también a mi familia y a mis amigos humanos.

-¿Mary, vas a algún lado?- Preguntó inocentemente Marry

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- Le dije algo harta

-¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó tímidamente

-¿Me pregunto…? - Le dije engañándola

-Ah, ¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó Marry ilusionada

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Y sonreí para mis adentros

Y la llevé a un bosque muy lejos del pueblo, como era rápida la abandoné allí. No sé, pero Kano se dio cuenta a dónde iba, era seguidamente, a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, mi mentira era "Voy a la tienda" así Jan me dejaba salir, no importaba que fuera de noche, me dejaba salir. Pero ese día, Kano, decidió seguirme, acompañado de Seto, Momo y Kido.

Primeramente fueron a buscar a Marry, tardaron algo para encontrarla y la encontraron, al parecer estaba bien, llego y se abalanzó sobre Seto.

-¡Seto me encontró!- Exclamó Marry feliz

-¿Estás bien, Marry?- Preguntó Seto

-¿Eh?, estoy muy bien pero, ¿No has visto a Mary-San?- Preguntó Marry inocentemente

-Kano…- Seto hizo pausa

-Creo que ya sé a dónde pudo haber ido- Dedujo Kano

_Mientras tanto…_

-Jan, ¿Puedo ir a la tienda?- Pregunté inocentemente

-¿Ah?, ¿Vas a comprar algo?- Preguntó Janette muy seria

-Sí- Acepté sonriendo

-Muy bien, puedes irte- Aceptó jan

Y me fui a la carretera sin ser vista por nadie, y ahí estaba, la carretera en su forma humana.

-Hola Mary, y bien: ¿Vas a salir mañana?- Preguntó interesada la figura

-Sí, al campo- Le dije seriamente

-¿Eres capaz de engañarme y saber qué pienso?- Preguntó nuevamente

A punto de activar los ojos y decirle la respuesta, sentí mi cuerpo paralizado, era Marry con los ojos rojos, Seto golpeó y amarró aquella figura, cuando ya estaba amarrada, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover. Y los 5 chicos me empezaron a cuestionar.

-¿Por qué lo hacías?- Preguntó serio Kano

-Era necesario- Le dije sin verlo a la cara

-Mary, Hay otras alternativas- Me dijo preocupado Kano

-No me interesa, me gusta mentir- Dije con una sonrisa maniaca

-Pero, estabas mintiéndole a toda tu familia incluyendo a nosotros- Me dijo Seto

-Mary, lo que hacías no estaba bien- Dijo Kano en tono serio

-¿No está bien, y qué hay de ti?, ¿Mentías, no es cierto?- Pregunté a Kano

-¿Y tú sabías por qué?- Me cuestionó Kano

-Hum, ¿Será porque no querías que te vieran mal, porque no querías que se preocuparan?, no demostrar tus sentimientos…Shuuya- Dije a Kano

-¿No te gustaría afectar a 3ras personas?- Me preguntó Seto

-Eso no me gusta- Le contesté

-Entonces, haznos caso, y ayúdanos, no queremos afectar a tu familia- Suplicó Seto

Entonces desactive mis poderes visuales, volciendo a la normalidad mis ojos, entonces, en esa misma noche, con Kido, Seto, Kano, Momo y Marry, me deshice de esa figura que me cambió de actitud.

Así que nos fuimos a la casa…Todo acabó.

Luego decidimos ir a la casa, y Seto le contó todo lo que había pasado, la figura, mis mentiras, la pregunta, todo, y menciono sobre lo de Marry al dejarla sola en el bosque sola y lejos del pueblo.

-…Y eso paso- terminó Seto

-Hum…- Suspiró Janette con sus brazos cruzados y moviendo únicamente su dedo índice.

-¿Este…Janette?- Pregunté nerviosa

-¡¿EN QUÉ CHINGADOS PENSABAS, MARY?!- Exclamó Janette demasiado enojada

-Solo lo hacía por nuestro bien- Le dije con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-¡¿POR NUESTRO BIEN? OH NO MARY ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADA!- Gritó janette con una gran vena resaltando

-O-OK, pero ¿Podrías tranquilizarte?- Pregunté con más gotas de sudor

-Ah, Está bien- Suspiró Janette

Pasó la noche y fuimos a casa de los tíos de Janette, sus perros Said, Cirilo, Napoleón y Brandi nos sorprendieron mucho, Seto era muy dócil con ese tipo de animales así que a él no le ladraron. Marry, como siempre se escondió detrás de Seto al ver a los perros y los tíos de Janette, pero nos sorprendió que con ellos también estaban sus primos de Janette.

-Hola Janey, dijo uno de ellos, ¿Son amigos tuyos?- Preguntó uno de sus primos

-¿Ah?, S-Sí, son unos amigos que encontré- Dijo Janette

-Hola, mi nombre es Ken Starlight y él- Señaló al otro primo –Se llama…-

-Me llamo Marcus Starlight- Se presentó el otro

-Es un gusto- Dijo Kido

Así que después entramos a la casa y también estaban las esposas de ellos, la esposa de Ken se llama Cloe y la esposa de Marcus se llama Dorothy, teniendo ambos una familia, Marcus tiene 2 hijo un niño llamado Michael y una niña llamada Tamara y Ken tiene una hija de nombre Amber.

Al bajar a la planta baja pusieron otra mesa para que todos cupiéramos, la tía Amelia nos sirvió Pozole, que al parecer está muy rico, pero hubo tantas cosas graciosas que pasaron ellos, Seto no sabía cómo comer con cuchara, Marry derramó refresco de su vaso, pero no fue mucho, a Shintaro se le hizo extraño comer eso y se negó a probarlo, Momo estaba peor que su hermano, Kido, Kano, Hibiya, Hiyori, Haruka, Takane y Ayano estaban normal, comiendo el rico pozole que preparó la tia Amelia, Haruka comió más que el resto del Mekakushi.

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 10<strong>

**El próximo será más largo :3**

**En el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa OwO**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**


	11. Un día de campo

**Aquí el capítulo 11**** de esta aventura**

**Aquí una sorpresa**

**MARYSETO**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 "Un día en el campo"<p>

Soñaba con que comía pasteles, de todos los dulces sabores posibles, ya casi no me cabía ningún pastel, hasta que se volvió pesadilla y me trajeron más pasteles, con un coche grande.

Desperté, en el cuarto pequeño, fui la última en despertarme, mi cabello estaba revoloteado, usando uno de mis poderes, volvió a la normalidad. Así que para que Janette no me viniera a regañar me decidí levantarme.

Luego me serví café y empecé a desayunar, estaba pensando, en lo que más me inquietaba estos últimos días, más bien, desde que el Mekakushi-Dan apareció, ellos se quedaron a dormir en el otro cuarto que está afuera de la casa.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente, escuche la puerta abrirse y Janette entrando.

-¡Buenos días Mary!, apresúrate, vamos al campo- Exclamó ansiosa mi Ama

-J-Jan, ¿P-puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunté nerviosa

-¡De qué quieres hablar ahora, Mary?- Preguntó confundida

-Es sobre…Seto- Le dije a Jan

Le hablé de Seto, actúa extraño conmigo, a diferencia de Marry, Kido, Momo, Hiyori, Ayano y Takane. Me miraba sonriendo, me hacía ojitos, era demasiado caballeroso, me sobreprotegía aunque no necesitaba eso, hasta que Janette dijo algo muy incómodo.

-Creo que le gustas, deberías hablar con él- Dijo con mucha seguridad Jan

-P-pero yo…- Intenté imponerme

-Vamos- Me dijo entusiasmada

-Espera, que aún no termino mi café- Y me lo acabé rápido

Me tomó de la mano, y salimos de la casa, al salir vi a todo el Mekakushi-Dan, las chicas iban con un sombrero cada una, los chicos, iban así, durante todo el trayecto, no dirigí ni una palabra a Seto, ni éste a mí. Al llegar vi que estaban los tíos de Janette, sus primos y sus respectivas familias con los pequeños sobrinos de Janette.

-Sabía que teníamos que necesitar más carne- Dijo la tía Amelia

-Nosotros también compramos de más- Dijo Jan con una sonrisa

Y entonces empezaron a asar la carne, Jennifer trajo un comal, -Así se dice en México- y unieron varias piedras, con unos cerillos prendieron el fuego, pero antes, Marcus y Ken, trajeron leña y la pusieron en las piedras, y prendieron el fuergo poniendo también el comal, encima la carne.

-Mary, tendrán que esperar, porque esto tardará en asarse- Dijo Jan

-OK- Aceptamos al unísono

Así que en lo que la carne se cocía, me dispuse a hablar de ello, con las chicas del Mekakushi-Dan

-¿No crees que deberías hablar con él?- Preguntó insegura Ayano

-No, será necesario- Le dije nerviosa

-Deberías hablar con él, ya que no sabrás si algún día podrás decírselo- Dijo Takane algo triste

-Ahh, ¿Cómo no recordar eso?- Dijo Ayano forzando una sonrisa

-Creo que le gustas Kousuke- Dijo tranquilamente Kido

-¡P-PERO A MÍ NO ME GUSTA ÉL!- Exclamé cubriéndome la cara con las manos

-Ven te llevaré a un lugar tranquilo- Dijo Momo tomándome del brazo

Me llevó a un río, no muy lejos de la casa de madera, el río corría libremente, los pájaros cantaban, se podía escuchar el ruido de las cigarras, el sol estaba radiante, había muchos árboles, razón por la cual Janette dice que a lo mejor, se aparecía Slenderman, e incluso, pudimos escuchar un aviso de la presidencia municipal.

No sé por qué pero, empecé a sentirme tensa, insegura y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-Quédate aquí Mary, ahora vengo- Dijo Momo traviesamente

-De acuerdo Momo-Chan- Le dije algo inseguro

No pasaron más de 5 minutos y regresó Momo, pero el ambiente se puso incómodo, venía con Seto.

-…Momo, creo que este lugar es muy bonito- Dijo Seto trnaquilamente

-Sí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Momo sonriéndome

No tardó Seto como para voltear a verme, se sorprendió y tenía un leve sonrojo

-Los dejaré solos, para que hablen- Dijo Momo traviesamente

-¡Espera, Momo! Yo no quería…- Me quedé callada

-Dijo Momo que me querías hablar- Dijo algo serio Seto

-B-bueno, e-este y-yo…- Intenté explicarle –A sí, no era nada, solamente quiería que vieses este hermoso paisaje-

No pude decir más y me acorraló en un árbol, sus ojos se pusieron rojos

Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos

Permanecimos así por un momento, hasta que se empezó a acercar a mí. Mierda, me iba a besar, tenía que impedirlo, así que cuando nuestros labios se encontraban a unos muy pocos centímetros de unirse…Acumule varia fuerza en mis piernas y lo mandé lejos.

-¡NO!- Y Seto salió volando ~Literalmente~

_(Mientras tanto)_

-C-Creo que me pasé con dejar solos a Seto-Kun y a Mary-San- Dijo Momo con una gotita en la cabeza

-Ah, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- Respondió Kido dando un sorbo a su refresco

-¿Eh? Mary-Chan y Seto-Kun estaban… ¿Solos?- Preguntó Marry tímidamente

-S-Sí, se podría decir- Dijo Momo nerviosa

-Además, ¿Por qué Seto salió volando?- Preguntó Marry

-No lo sé- Dijo Momo nerviosa temiendo lo peor

_(Regresando con Mary)_

-¡NO SEAS, HIJO DE PUTA!- Exclamé molesta

-O-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Seto

-No me gustas, Seto- Y me fui a comer

La carne estaba muy cocida y aparte de eso muy rica.

El resto estaba hablando, Janette jugaba con sus sobrinos, pasó el tiempo y decidimos irnos a la casa, estuvimos ahí 4 horas.

Seguía incomoda cuando Seto llegó a donde yo estaba.

-Aquí es muy tranquilo- Dijo Seto sentándose a mi lado

-Sí, demasiado tranquilo- Lo admití

-Mary…- Me nombró Seto

-Ah ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunté harta

Y sin darme cuenta me besó, el viento resopló fuerte, estuvimos unos minutos así cuando nos faltó el aire y nos separamos.

-T-Tú…- No terminé de hablar

-Me gusta Mary, demasiado- Y se acurrucó en mis piernas

-¿Te gusta que te agarre el cabello?- Le pregunté

-Sí, tus manos son muy suaves- Me dijo Seto

-P-Pero, yo pensé que te gustaba Marry- Le recordé a Seto

-Pero te conocí y ahora…- Se levantó – Te amo a ti- Y me volvió besar

Seto y yo nos quedamos ahí platicando sobre muchas cosas cayó la noche y le dije a Seto que podía dormir conmigo y con Janette, Seto se durmió en medio de mí y Janette

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues hasta aquí el capítulo 11<strong>

**El próximo será más largo :3**

**Aquí hubo MarySeto**

**Pero ella es Marry mi OC se llama Mary**

**¡NO CONFUNDAN!**

**Sin más que decir Bye :D**


End file.
